un amor prohibido
by ary cullen de pattinson
Summary: robsten, al conocer una persona todo puede cambair...mal summary pasen y lean


Captulo 2.-Sintiendo algo por ti?

No vi a rob ni a Catherine estas ultimas semanas ya que tenia que estudiar y ella tenia que ver los demás actores, estaba en la mesa de mi casa estudiando para un examen que tenía pero no me concentraba, tome el guión de twilight y comencé a leer recordé algo

FLASBACK

Estaba recostada en la cama de rob y el me hacia cosquillas, se empezó a acercar y sono mi celular conteste

-Kris?-preguntaron

-A hola-conteste nerviosa al reconocer la voz

-como estas princesa?-me pregunto Michael

-bien y tu?

-bien, te extraño-dijo

-ah-fue mi gran respuesta, Robert me miraba

-ah? Solo un ah?-pregunto Michael

-pues si

-no es una buen respuesta Kris-dijo dolido-nos vemos-colgo suspire

-quien era?-pregunto Rob

-mi novio-susurre, gruño muy bajo

-a tienes?

-si se llama Michael Angarano-susurre

FIN FLASBACK

, mi celular empezó a vibrar conteste

-Hola?-pregunte

-a Hola Kris-escuche me puse nerviosa y no sabia la razón

-a Hola Rob-le conteste

-quieres ir a tomar algo mientras ensañamos el guion?-me ofreció

-claro –acepte

-Ok voy por ti-contesto y colgó, subí corriendo a mi cuarto, empecé a sacar ropa de mi closet pero la mayoría eran jeans y t-shirts sencillas me rendí me bañe rapido y me puse unos jeans de mezclilla entubados y una blusa de cuadros con botones, me deje mi cabello suelto y nada mas me deline los ojos, tocaron la puerta corrí escaleras abajo y abrí la puerta ahí estaba el con su cabello desordenado como siempre, sus ojos grises azulados, su sonrisa torcida, era hermos…"_que te pasa kristen jaymes stewart tu tienes novio lo recuerdas? Michael angarano"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza

-Hola-lo salude con un pequeño suspiro

-Hola lista?-pregunto asentí tome mi guión y salimos, me subi a su auto manejo a un bar, me baje del carro y lo mire

-entraremos?-pregunte

-si por?-pregunto

-soy menor de edad pattinson lo recuerdas?-conteste

-ja´ no seas niña y vamos-pidio, entramos estaba tranquilo y era elegante nos sentamos en una mesa

-amm yo solo una coca-pedi rob se río lo fulmine con la mirada

-yo una cerveza-pidio la mesera asintió y se alejo

-no íbamos a ensañar el guión?-pregunte

-solo por hoy podemos distraernos?-pidio con una sonrisa, suspire

-crees que tenga muchas fans la peli?

-no creo-contesto

-y si si? Te gustaría ser famoso?-pregunte

-pues a la vez si, porque la verdad me estoy quedando sin dinero-dijo sacando su cartera me reí

-no te preocupes yo pago-conteste se río entre dientes

-Ok no te creas-conteste

-que hacias antes de audicionar?-pregunte

-pues despertarme a las 12, audicionar para otras películas pero soy un verdadero asco no se como me quede con el papel de Edward-contesto, llego la mesera nos entrego nuestras bebidas y miro a Robert

-perdón, pero no eres el que salía en Harry…-interrumpio a la chica

-no no lo soy-contesto Rob, la chica asintió y se alejo Rob tomo un trago de su cervaza

-si saliste en Harry potter

-si pero no quiero que me reconozcan-asentí-tienes novio verdad?-pregunto

-si

-como se llama?-pregunto

-Michael

-y por que no esta contigo?

-porque esta trabajando

-ah pues esta bien-contesto, nos quedamos callados unos momentos

-compones canciones verdad?-pregunte

-si por?-pregunto

-quiero que algún día toques algo-pedí sonrío

-cuando quieras

-Hoy cuando me vayas a dejar a mi casa-pedí asintió, tomamos un poco fuimos a mi casa entramos tome una guitarra que tenía por una película, se sento en el sofá me sente a su lado

-Ok-empezo a tocar-Good night my angel time to close your eyes And save these questions for another day i think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you And you should always know Where ever you may go No matter where you are I never will be far away Good night my angel now it's time to sleep And still so many things I want to say Remember all the songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me Do do do do...Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby Then in your heart there will always be a part of me Someday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and on They never die that's how you and I will be-canto mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules que me hacian suspirar, termino la cancion

-que Hermosa cancion-exclame

-gracias es de las mas recientes que he escrito-contesto

-para quien?-pregunto

-para alguien que conoci hace poco, pero ella tiene novio-susurro, quería pensar que era yo pero no podía ser ya que el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo

-pues si yo fuera ella, cortaría a mi novio y andaría contigo-conteste, sonrío y miro el reloj

-es tarde me tengo que ir-exclamo, sentí un vacio en mi pecho pero no le tome importancia

-nos vemos mañana?-pregunte

-si mañana a ensañar el guion-dijo me reí lo lleve a la puerta, tomo mi cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla me sonroje-nos vemos mañana-susurro en mi oído y se fue, suspire no sabia que me pasaba yo tenia novio y lo quería mucho me sente en el sillón t reflexionando me quede dormida

Cap 3 Celos?

Los días pasaron, me levante un viernes hoy empezaban las grabaciones, llegue al set vi a Nikki

-Hola, Feliz cumple-dijo , la mire extraña-kris hoy es tu cumple no recuerdas?-dijo conte los días

-oh lo siento estoy en otro planeta-conteste, se rio

-tenemos que celebrarlo-dijo, torci la boca

-no estoy de humor-conteste

-nada de que no estas de humor hoy cumples 18 cariño mayor de edad bueno en México-se río

-Ok, no has visto a Rob?-pregunte buscándolo con la mirada

-amm ya llego pero la verdad no se en donde esta-contesto

-ok gracias-conteste sentándome para que me maquillaran se alejo, me dieron los pupilentes cafes me los puse, eran incomodos asi que tenia que parapadear varias veces, a lo lejos vi a Rob abrazando a Nikki, sentí ganas de correr y decirle a Nikki el es mio, sacudí mi cabeza que rayos me pasaba? Tenia celos pero no sabia porque? Si yo tenía novio y la verdad me puse de muy mal humor me enoje, se acerco Robert

-Hola-saludo se iba a acercar a darme un beso en la mejilla me aleje

-amm…-fue mi gran respuesta, me miró extrañado

-bien chicos vamos a empezar la escena del beso-dijo Catherine gruñi pero me acerque, en estos momentos ya no era Kristen era Bella, pero no podía concentrarme esa imagen estaba en mi mente-chicos creo que Kris tiene poca concentración, un descanso de 10 minutos-dijo, gruñi camine y tome un agua

-que pasa?-pregunto Rob

-nada amanecí de malas-le conteste

-se nota-susurro, lo fulmine con la mirada, se quedo callado-Feliz cumpleaños-me felicito

-a gracias-conteste

-para ser tu cumple no estas de buenas-dijo, asentí

El día fue un asco no me pude concentrar pero Catherine me aguanto todas y mejor decidió grabar escenas donde casi no salía lo cual le agradecí, terminamos las grabaciones no me despedi de nadie y me fui a mi casa me senté en el sofá y prendi la tele ni le puse atención todo el tiempo que estuvo prendida tocaron la puerta abrí y ahí estaba Nikki

-Hola vamos a arreglarte para tu fiesta-me dijo y me subió a mi cuarto

-pero no quiero ir-conteste enojada

-vas a ir-dijo, empezó a sacar ropa de mi closet-metete a bañar-me metí al baño tarde 30 minutos, salí con mi bata enrollada mi ropa estaba en la cama me cambié eran unos jeans de mezclilla con una blusa brillosa y una chamarra de cuero con unas zapatillas me arregle mi cabello y me deliné los ojos tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras, Nikki estaba en la sala me sonrió-Lista?-pregunto, asentí ella traía un vestido negro era muy bonita seguro por eso Robert la eligio a ella gruñi salimos y nos subimos a su carro manejo llegamos a un bar entramos había música y meseros nos acercamos a una mesa, vi a Ashley, Kellan, Catherine, Elisabeth, Cam, Taylor, Jackson, Reachelle, Edi y al mas importante Robert me sonrío cuando mi mirada se puso en el, sonreí levemente todos me felicitaron Robert espero sentado

-estas de mejor humor?-pregunto, asentí-en ese caso…-se levanto y me abrazo, sonreí-Happy brithday to you! Kris-susurro en mi oído, me reí

-gracias-conteste, nos sentamos y tomamos un poco, me reí demasiado de lo que decía kellan y Taylor casi toda la noche sentí una mirada y era la de rob

-canta-le pidió Nikki

-si Rob-dijo Catherine

-canto?-me pregunto, asentí,se paro y fue al escenario le dieron una guitarra

-Good night my angel time to close your eyes And save these questions for another day i think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you And you should always know Where ever you may go No matter where you are I never will be far away Good night my angel now it's time to sleep And still so many things I want to say Remember all the songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark and deep Inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me Do do do do...Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby Then in your heart there will always be a part of me Someday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and on They never die that's how you and I will be-me miró todo el tiempo, todos aplaudieron se bajo del scenario, termino a la 1 la fiesta, Rob me llevo a mi casa me iba a bajar me tomo del brazo- te veo mañana-me dijo asentí se acerco y beso mi "mejilla" la verdad fue el inicio de mis labios

-una pregunta

-claro que pasa?-pregunto

-andas con Nikki?-pregunte, se río

-no, como crees? Solo somos amigos-me dijo, asentí-por que preguntas?

-por nada, nos vemos-dije asintío

-Feliz cumple-susurro

-gracias-agradecí y baje, me meti a mi casa


End file.
